cahillroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent WindFire
MMK? awf ur mmk right? just checking. if ur not, ignore this post ;) so first off im curious if u remember me. bmw3bug from the STACKS. 'member? second i was wondering if there was any hope of u returning. we could use some more ppl who arent newbies. ppl that i actualy kno :P and third, this is really bugging me. what branch r u again? lucian i think but idk 4 sure so its bugging me plz reply! Bree Canadian Jesus Freak Hey, bmw! Great to see ya! (And yeah, I am MMK) Of course I remember you! ^.^ I might might MIGHT come back. I think I'll give it a little more time, then come back - people need to adjust to me being gone so I can surprise them again XD Nah, JK.... ish.... :D But still, I probably will come back. I'm going to help get a bunch of wikis ready for Wikia's new look, as well as settle a Warriors RP wiki I'm working on with two other peoplez. I'm still watching you people XD I could never forget anyone there. Yeah, I'm Lucian. ^.^ And you're Madrigal, right? See ya around! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 19:20, October 22, 2010 (UTC) yeah! u remember me! awesome! and sweet i was right ur mmk and a lucian! and ya im a Madrigal. ur gonna come back? SERIOUSLY? awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i really hope u do!!!!! lol ur watching us... someones watching you..... XD srry insiderish. we hav a bunch of new posters at our school and one of them is like someones watching set a good example or sth and were joking around with the whole someones watching u thing :P c ya! Bree Canadian Jesus Freak Lol, don't get too excited. I'm not entirely sure yet.... But you people over there might get a little surprise soon ;) Don't tell them anything about me yet - I don't want them to get all excited in case I don't come back. Anywho, great to see ya ^.^ Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 00:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) dont worry i dont tell them much about stuff on here ;) and ya i wouldnt want to get there hopes up. so many ppl hav left... good 2 talk to u too! Bree Canadian Jesus Freak Lol, okay. Hope you like RPing here! Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:15, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, how do I get a cool sing off thing like you have? (Dude, I can't remember what you nickname is...well, it is the morning and I usually don't function properly until it's night. XD) -13Mysterious12 a.k.a Emma Question HOW THE HECK DOES THIS IRC THING WORK? Nevermind *smiles sweetly* The awesome, the amazing MCisawesome, aka GNOletsgo1 Siggy and Userboxes! Ok. I think Userboxes are a good idea. We could make one for The 39 Clues, Warriors, and our Roleplay Charaters # of clues! So just help me find out how to make 'em and I'll make some! Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 21:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Oh yeah, THX for the siggy turitol =). I want to find out how to put symbols. . . P.S.S. When ARE you giving me the link to the warriors RP Wikia? Re: Siggy and Userboxes Well, we could have a pic of a skull and say ' This user has the clue Iron Solute.' And stuff like' This user is a fan of the cat, Silverstream.' LOL. And hurry up on Warriors RP! I just finished Outcast, ''I think thats the name . . . Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 16:49, October 28, 2010 (UTC) r u a hidden warrior? ;) well? r u? oh plz tell me im right cuz im not aloud to say so on the STACKS. if u arent srry, if u r, u r my new bestest buddy for coming back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bree Canadian Jesus Freak I am, but if anyone reading this breathes a word to the other STACKS peeps... =.= I want to see who remembers me, because if only the people who are contributors to my wiki remember me, then the STACKS isn't where I want to be. It's a test for them, not you people. Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 02:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) makes sense. and i think one or two people hav guessed u already actualy :D dont worry i gav no hints whatsoever. i think... lol jk Bree Canadian Jesus Freak Well, they found you out Looks like they guessed who you were on the STACKS! Unfortunately, they STILL cannot spell my username right... .*ANGER* See ya! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 17:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) *mutters Aurebesh curses* Agent WindFire - Delve Deeper 23:22, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Admin! I'm not trying to complain or anything but why are you making Moonpelt an Admin? Me and other people have made alot more edits and stuff like that. Not complaining just wondering. Oh and have you read Goosebumps before? Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 16:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Admin! Oh . . . . I see now. Just curious. And when will you give me the link to Warriors RP Wikia???? Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 20:19, November 2, 2010 (UTC) U R BAK! I cannot believe you're back on the STACKS. Especially since you were the first to leave out of you, AM, HH, Glarer, and other peeps. Anyways, JOIN THE PJO RP AGAIN! The RP is almost dead. THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. Even the 39 Clues board is almost dead. Sign up for K-L's STACKS Rehab thingy. Neways, byez. The awesome, the amazing MCisawesome, aka GNOletsgo1 Charart Here is one of the two: Spotty Talk! 20:20, November 6, 2010 (UTC) B-Day Charart Here is the birthday Charart: Spotty Talk! 16:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Random Request Should there be a page on Vespers (which you admit are real :D ) or the serum? Vespers seem semi-important considering the next Cahill series is on them and there's more information on them now than a V on one of the cards. The serum not as much but it could be a topic. *~~~~* ''MCisawesome Ok, so here is what I was thinking. Mabey everyone who contributes to this channel should share there Agent Cards codes. You know, so we can all see how close (random name here) is to all 39, or (another random name) has any new badges. Just a thought. Tanglepool96Lees do the wave!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ 07:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Aw.... Why will you be gone? Hope to speak to you soon! -G AWF? Uno Problemo I think sth's messed up on my talk page. I keep getting messages twice. First it happened with GNO, and I thought she accidentally posted it twice. Then it happened when Glarer sent me a message. Any ideas on why in Tartarus it's doing that? Thx, hope your math stuff hasn't murdered you. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 04:15, December 5, 2010 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey! Of course I'll help! ...What exactly do you want me to do? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 21:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Hey AWF!! Of course I'll help! What exactly would you like me to do? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 22:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Could you give some examples? Sorry for posting this twice, I'm on a computer with really bad internet. --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 23:01, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll get on on it when I get home. Do you want me to add anything to the poetry stuff or anything? --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 23:32, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Q from a Newbie Is this a real RP? Because if so, where do you post the POVs? Write back on my talk page! Your Icon Okay, this has been driving me crazy for like, 3 months. WHAT IS YOUR ICON A PICTURE OF?!?!?!? Thx thx, SSS (I'm working on a siggy SuperSapphireSpy 03:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Re(2): Icon Oh. Okayz. That was easy. :P SuperSapphireSpy 23:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Have a nice day too! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 00:38, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Book Characters Oh, sorry about that. There was a page for Alistair, so I decided to make more... maybe a page for all book characters? I could do that. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 01:36, March 2, 2011 (UTC) what i meant is make 1 page titled book characters, give each character a section, and make redirects to each section. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----']] 01:58, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Wordmark How did you make the wordmark? Rocketslug! :)-Happy to talk! 02:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Warriors RolePlay Wikia Did you ever get around to making his wikia??? If so can I join? Lowdy345 Zaz Cahill 02:42, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Found You >:3 I've been stalkin' you and I finally found you >:3 [[User:Echopaw|ECHOWAVE101]] 01:25, April 14, 2011 (UTC) 39 clues wiki stuff... I've been thinking...well... check this blog: http://39clues.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:AdventureWriter28/39_clues_wiki_stuff.... i feel the same way on how the wiki is kinda messier now than ever....i might leave the 39 clues wiki too now....I understand now why you left the wiki. I'm planning to leave the wiki too but im gonna try giving them a chance though if they don't well, im leaving the 39 clues wiki for good. [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']](Let's Talk) 16:26, May 18, 2011 (UTC) i have officialy left the 39 clues wiki now.... [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28''']](Let's Talk) 02:00, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Ugghhh Oh please please please please run away to a library and read this and then go look at the other 50 messages I've left you around the internet so I can find you! --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 23:42, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: About my disappearance I don't know if you're going to read this, but I hope you get the chance to someday. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I'm definately going to miss you. And I trust you too. The wiki isn't what it used to be, but I'm going to try and make it something new. I'll do my best. Through my own forum, I've found that I can lead people too. It's starting to reflect on my real life. I don't think that without your help I ever would have been brave enough to try anything wild like that. At first, when I knew you left, I was afraid that you were going to be really upset and destroy yourself or something because you didn't like how things turned out. I can understand how you've changed though. I've also seen Wicked. I promise you'll love it. The entire time they sang "For Good" I thought about you. I'm glad you've gotten to a place you're happy with your acting. You were born to be an actress. To sing and to display things with your body. I'm also happy you're making friends. We go on the AI channel on IRC now... I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you in person. Although maybe this is better. I can take it in all at once. Either way, I want to cry and hug you. So here: *tacklehugs* I'll deal with DI. Trust me, I'm scared as heck, but I'll do what I have to do. I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but I'm going to try my best, as little that I can do. I know the feeling of living real life. I used to be so attached to this. But the fact is, despite the fact that this is really important to me, there are also really important things in really life. I think both of us were a bit too absorbed to understand that. You know, I never thought I could be a leader. I'm still not sure if I can. I can't talk to strangers. I can barely talk to people I know well in real life. But the truth is, through writing and working on the forum, I've discovered that I have power, and it doesn't always come just through having more rights than other people. I can make other people listen to me through words. Like it or not, I'm going to be a master of words when I grow up. That's just what I do. So despite the fact that the forum has crashed and burned, we'll grow the roses up success up from our previous ashes. I'll be sure to work on this as soon as I get back from vacation. For you. And for me. And even if it does die, I'll at least live knowing that I tried. And there's nothing to apologize for. None of it matters anymore. The only thing that matters is that you're one of the best friends I've ever had. I mean, I had to print out your message. You've changed me so much. And although I'm not sure if I've been changed for the better. You've changed me forever, and you're always going to live in my heart. This isn't the end, AWF. Until we meet again, keep defying gravity and singing your heart out. I can't wait to see you again. Read, sing, learn. Live real life. And never forget me. Or anyone else. *hugs really tightly* I'm going to miss you. ♥ --HeroineHiding ♪♫ Imaginator ♥ Princess Shadow § Child of the Underworld Ω 15:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) =/ I'm going to miss you... ~Glarer Byez -_- Wow, found out you were gone just now :/ I hope you well... live long and dont trip on any rocks, because i promise when you trip on a rock it hurts. I'll miss you and I'll... well i'll... make HH laugh for you!!!!! And, we'll meet again. 16:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Starting Out Hi Agent WindFire! Could you help me start out here if you guys are ready for role play? If you aren't, do you guys need any help? Thanks!